


Больше, чем ты думаешь

by fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: Способность чувствовать — это то, что отличает нас от Жнецов. Даже таких, как я.
Relationships: Javik/Female Shepard (Mass Effect)
Kudos: 5





	Больше, чем ты думаешь

**Author's Note:**

> Профиль автора на Книге Фанфиков: [Sabi no Kami](https://ficbook.net/authors/7370)
> 
> Бета — [meg_aka_moula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula)

— СТРЕЛЯЙ, МАТЬ ТВОЮ!

У Шепард нет шлема: там, где он раскололся, с виска струйкой стекает кровь, медные волосы хлещутся по ветру, голубое от молний неба мерцает, как сердцевина хасковских глаз.

Жнецовские выродки, взявшие её в кольцо, движутся словно в замедленной съёмке: один вцепился в плечо, другого Шепард, рыча, тянет за шкварник подальше от шеи. Ещё через миг он понимает: твари не просто хотят её убить. Свора тащит Шепард к Сборщику.

— СТРЕЛЯЙ! — рявкает она загнанным зверем, и время от этого голоса вновь обретает бешеный ход.

Явик стреляет — спустя непростительно долгих пять секунд, — прочертив на щеке капитана ярко-алую полосу; хаск, клацнув зубами у её горла, отлетает без челюсти, цистерна с нуль-элементом лопается, толкая тварей и Шепард в спину пурпурно-синей взрывной волной, а через секунду тяжесть человеческого тела уже оседает в его руках. Явик не двигается. Не прижимает её к себе.

Шепард выворачивается, сплёвывает кровь и с криком тычет в него дробовиком.

— Какого хера ты медлишь?! Забыл, как пользоваться винтовкой?!

А потом мир снова тонет в грохоте залпов и зелёное пламя сжирает всё на своём пути.

* * *

Когда капитан приходит к нему, Явик встречает гостью холодным взглядом и ладонями, сложенными за спиной — как и всегда. Росчерк пули на её коже всё ещё свеж. Лёгкость, с которой Шепард была готова принять смерть, ударила его сильнее, чем было должно.

— Знаешь, почему я всегда брала тебя в самое пекло? — с хрипотцой начинает она, и пальцы Явика щёлкают в суставах. — Потому что ты был командиром, Явик. Я брала тебя, потому что знала: _если что-то случится_ , ты сможешь принять решение как командир, не друг. Потому что там, где Гаррус или Лиара не смирились бы с моей смертью, ты бы нажал на спусковой крючок. И этим спас бы хотя бы их. Поэтому я не могу понять, какого…

Среагировать Шепард не успевает — слишком занята своей безмозглой человеческой бравадой — предплечье Явика с размаха врезается в открытое горло, от силы удара её спины о стену что-то в каюте с грохотом падает на пол и металл вибрирует ещё пару долгих секунд. Шепард рвано вдыхает. Рука, занесённая в контратаке, замирает на уровне широко распахнутых глаз. Ментальная связь пронзает её разум электроразрядом.

_«Не можешь понять?!»_

— Я убил больше, чем каждый в этом никчёмном цикле, — выплёвывает он, и клыки сверкают в оскале у самых её губ. — Я убил свою команду, когда Жнецы сломили их разум. Я убил своего наставника, когда он бежал с поля боя. Я убил свою женщину, когда хаски уже разодрали ей грудь и руки. Но ты не думала, что для каждого, кто ещё жив, однажды такого становится… _слишком_?..

С последним словом он снова смотрит в её глаза — яркие, зелёные, с клеймом живого огня внутри, и уходит прочь, с отвращением отдёрнув руку. Оставляя Шепард молча смотреть на закрытую дверь, до белизны костяшек стиснув пальцы на ключицах.

Последнее, чего желал Явик, очнувшись в этом проклятом мире, это случайно найти того, кто будет значить для него хоть что-то. _Опять_.

Чувствовать снова выходит страшнее, чем жать на спусковой крючок.


End file.
